Androids and Humans
by WhiteColor
Summary: [Flashback; "Turquoise Tear"] Water and Snow. Two elements that have too much in common, don't they? So, they had human forms, and even past. Zero and Zane. How did they first met, how did they become friends, and even what happened before. A boy who lost his father by an earthquake. An android that never knew the real world. Two future ninja. [Oneshot, Rated T for Mentioned Death]


**[Requested by one of my best friends on real life, Choco :3]**

**Hello!**

**If you did readed the thing on the top, you can see my friend requested this. :D**

**Well, she's _trying _to have an account here, but she doesn't even remember her _email password_.**

**Well, enjoy the _full _flashback on Zero and Zane's past that was shown on Turquoise Tear.  
><strong>

**Well, no flames, this is my version of Zane's past! (Why do you think he had a past life?)**

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Androids and Humans::.

✩Started✩

* * *

><p>A long time ago, Dr. Julien was married with a beautiful woman named Dora and had three children- The oldest, Zane, 6 years old, and the two youngest twins: Shiro and Blanc, 4 year old each- and he loved them. But Zane was his favorite. He always played with him, cared about him and everything else that a careful and loving father would do. Zane had a dream - protect people that couldn't.<p>

"In the future, you can protect people if you study hard for it." Dora said to her oldest son.

"Ehh? Really have to study to protect people?" Zane crossed his arms.

"Yes, you have to." Dora kissed his head. "Or else we wouldn't be with food on the table. Talking about that, I'm gonna cook dinner. What you want?"

"You decide, mom." He said.

Shiro and Blanc got there on the same time.

"Zane! Wanna play with us?" His little sister, Shiro, asked.

"Come on! It will be fun!" His brother, Blanc, acrescented.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He finally gave up to the cuteness of his siblings.

"Be careful outside!" Dora yelled for the three children that were going up.

In the same time, they were playing in the snow, but then it happened- an avalanche. Zane stood infront of his two siblings, before they all be covered in snow.

Neither of them resisted.

"Oh no..." Dr. Julien said, while seeing his three children dead by the snow. Zane's favorite season had turned agaisnt him.

"Oh dear..." Dora hugged her husband with all of her strenght.

"I decided." Dr. Julien murmured.

"What?"

"I'm going to build Zane's dream. Himself."

"You can't be planning in build an android to replace our son!"

"He's unreplaceble, Dora. But I'll make him to be special as he was."

"Alright... I know how much this hurt for you." Dora's blonde hair waved through the wind.

Then Dr. Julien started building the Zane that we know today.

**6 Years Later**

Zane was playing with his falcon and smiling. Somehow, even in a 16-years-old body, he had the spirit of a 6 years old.

"Father, can I go outside someday?" Zane asked Dr. Julien.

Dr. Julien was proud of what he did, the first android capable to love. He couldn't replace his son, but was special to him.

"Father?" Zane stopped Dr. Julien's thoughts.

"Someday you can. Someday."

* * *

><p>On Crystal River, Ronald Wasser was known by his funny but caring side. He had two children- Zero, the oldest and Hoshi, the youngest- and was married to Iris. He was a black-haired man who worked hard for what is right and an exemple to many people.<p>

"Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be like you!" His 6-years old son, Zero, was holding his hand to walk to the outside the supermarket.

"You're gonna be yourself. But thanks for the greeting." Ronald said, messing all Zero's ginger hair. "Let's go leave you home and then I'm gonna to the mountains to explore them."

"Can I go too?" Zero looked at his father.

"No, you have to stay here with your sister and you mother." Ronald smiled, then Zero made a sad face.

"Why did you named me Zero if it means a uncountable number?" He asked.

"I named you Zero because you'll not be evil. Zero percent of evil on you, my son. It's what I want to you."

"Strange meaning for a name, but I liked it!" He hugged his father.

Then they got home. Later, Ronald was about to go.

"You really have to go, dear?" Iris asked, removing her ginger hair out of her face.

"I'll be back, sweetie." Then Ronald and Iris kissed. Zero covered Hoshi's eyes.

"F-father!" Zero said.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be back sooner, okay?" Ronald smiled. His two children nodded.

A little bit after, an earthquake started. The cup on the table started shaking but then it broke. Zero started holding Hoshi.

"Zero, I'm scared!" Hoshi yelled to him. "Where is daddy?"

"I don't know!" Zero yelled back to her. "But I'll protect you, no matter what, Hoshi!" Then he realized. Where his father really was. On the mountains, that would be falling right now in the head of his father. No way of coming back. "No..." Zero cried. _"NO!"_

When it stopped, Iris came and hugged her two children.

"Mommy... where is daddy?" Hoshi looked at Iris. "I wanna daddy!"

"He's in a better place right now..." Iris looked down.

"No! That just can't be!" And Zero started running away from the house, away from the memories of his dad.

"Zero! Come back here!" Iris yelled worried to his son, but he couldn't listen. He was already far away.

* * *

><p>Zane and his father were watching TV. Then Julien turned it off.<p>

"Father, what was that on that city?" Zane looked at Julien.

"An earthquake that removed many people's lives. Unfortunelly, that couldn't be stopped."

"Uh..."

"AAAAAH!" They heard someone yelling.

"Father, who is outside?"

"Let me see. Don't come out." And Dr. Julien went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Zero, still running, went on a snow florest. Lost, without father, and without any information from where he could be.<p>

"Beware of the treehorns..." He looked at the plate. "What in the world is a treehorn? Yea, where in the world am I?"

He started crying. Then a giant robot came in front of him. He yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Stop right there!" Dr. Julien yelled to the robot, which obeyed.

"U-uh?" He was with his closed eyes, but opened one. "W-who are you?"

"I was going to ask the same thing. My name is Dr. Julien, and yours, little boy?"

"Z-Zero Wasser." Brown eyes stared the man who "helped" him.

"Are you lost?" Julien asked.

"S-sorta of, I'm really scared. I came from Crystal River..."

"I watched about the earthquake on TV. Your father was Ronald Wasser, right? I'm really sorry..."

"Nope, I just wanted to know WHY this happened to him!"

"Life is life, Zero. Come in, please. I'll help you go back home."

"T-thanks..." Then he entered the big tree, went downstairs and saw a blonde-haired boy.

"Dad, who is that boy?" Zane asked.

"He is Zero Wasser, he came from Crystal River and I'll help him go to his home."

"Wasser wasn't the surname of the man that died on an accident?" Zane looked at Zero.

Then noticed the tears on the little boy's eyes. Zane never felt the pain of a loss before, so he didn't knew how Zero was feeling.

But it was a really, really bad feeling.

"Zane, how would you feel if I was gone?" Dr. Julien asked him.

"Well, very very sad." Zane looked at him back. And it was true. He didn't knew what to do without him.

"It's that what he's feeling. He lost his father." He just couldn't believe that. There were many things in the world that he didn't knew, and this was one of them. Zero Wasser.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't knew at all." Zane got closer to him.

"T-that's okay..." he said with that crying voice. Zane suddenly wanted to help him, more than everything else in that time. He felt happy alongside him. Zane didn't knew this feeling as well. "I forgive you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what?"

"What is the feeling of wanting to help someone, and you alongside that someone can feel happy?"

"Friendship." Zero smiled to Zane.

"So, we're friends?" Zane looked at Zero.

"Yes, somehow." Zero then made a sad face.

"Can I go too to help him go to his home?" Zane said, confident.

"Uh, okay. You can. Just this time, alright?" Julien gave up, then Zane hugged his father.

"Hey, can you two stop this father&son moment? I'm sorta of a orphan in father-side, alright?" Zero crossed his arms and made a meanie face. All of them laughed.

* * *

><p>Really later, Zane was carrying Zero on his back. Zero was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"You really care about Zero, don't you?" Julien looked at Zane.

"Yes. Somehow, I do." He looked back. "Look. Crystal River."

"We're on Crystal River?" Zero woke up from the nowhere.

"Yes, we are." Julien looked at him.

_"Zero, where are you?" _A female voice that Zero did know was heard.

"Mommy!" Zero jumped off Zane's back and hugged his mother.

"Oh Zero, don't ever do that again! Are you alright?" Iris looked at him.

"I am, they helped me!" Zero pointed at Julien and Zane.

"Oh thanks, Zero just ran away after the loss of his father and I simply didn't knew what to do!" The ginger-haired woman looked at Julien and Zane.

"It was nothing, miss..." Zane started talking.

"Just Iris is fine." Iris looked at both. "How can I thank you back? Let's see what I have here..."

"You don't need to, Iris. I'm happy in just helping him." Julien said.

"Well Zero, let's go home, alright? Hoshi was crying without you." Then Zero nodded.

"Bye-bye! I'm never forgetting you, Zane!" Zero waved to Zane.

"Me either!" But that promise wouldn't be fulfiled.

But they would meet again.

And Zero would be the only one to know a secret that even Zane didn't remembered.

And they would fight togehter...

...as related ninjas.

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Androids and Humans::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT! I WROTE A FULL STORY ABOUT ZERO AND ZANE'S PAST!<strong>

**My first oneshot~**

**Well, if you wanna know other pasts from the characters from Turquoise Tear, you can request 'em!**

**Send dares to BTD, please!**

**~Nataly, out!**


End file.
